Sunny came home with a list of names
by Lord of the Things
Summary: Sunny came home with a list of names - She didn't believe in transcendence - It's time for a few small repairs she said - Sunny came home with a... Shotgun? - Flaky gets raped. My first Happy Tree Friends fic. Revenge fic. Chap. 2 up!
1. Prologue

My first fanfic. LOL, an HTF fanfic inspired by a song. That's kinda sad. Anyway, description:

First story of three: Sunny came home with a list of names. (AKA a hit list) Flaky is beaten and brutally raped by Lifty and Shifty. She discovers that they did it casually, on a dare. (RAAAAAAAGE!) What happens when she comes home one night, vowing revenge? Let's just say, she doesn't believe in transcendence (look it up!). Warning: Lemons (maybe), Limes (wtf), swearing, romance, PARTY FOULs, and other crap.

* * *

><p>Happy Tree Town was not one of the most usual places on Earth. It was a wondrous, horrible place to reside. Everyone lived forever- At the cost of dying a shitload of the time. Yes, two things Happy Tree Town was infamous for: immortality and horror-movie style bad luck.<p>

Most of the time, they just got killed in some unfortunate accident. Sometimes, they were murdered. Sometimes, they were killed by the giant, blue moose Lumpy (which is why they keep teasing him about the Invader Zim episode, "Room With a Moose". EVIL MOOSE. CRUSH MY NUTS!).

And, just to add to their bad luck, most of them have mental/physical issues. One was mute. One was blind. One was necrotic. One had OCD. Another had PTSD from the W.A.R., and killed people when he heard things that go 'bang'. There were thieves, idiots, pirates, mimes, skaterboys, tomboys, not-so-super heroes, and because of the biggest two assholes of the bunch, a pair of rapists.

As if daily gore and screams of bloody murder weren't bad enough.

The media coverage had been ridiculous. Her fellow citizens were horrified, her friends were traumatized. This was never supposed to happen. This was insane. This was the first time in the town's history, and it happened to her. Those bastards knew that she was the most sensitive. The most easily frightened. They knew it was Flaky.

And they made her suffer.

They had not an ounce of mercy. They beat the poor porcupine, cut her, TORTURED her, and made her live through it all. Everyone knew that, if she had just died, like everyone else does so often, she would have been reborn the next morning in some random hospital bed, free from any previous aches, pains, or injuries, and could have gotten the cops to go repo on the rapists. But no, she was forced to live through it for a week. No mercy. No knife to the heart, so it could be over with.

When she was admitted into the hospital, she was battered, bruised, and thin as a lightning rod. Her stutter was worse. She cowered in fear at any strange noise, and was suddenly afraid of the colour green. Green rapists, she said. Flaky couldn't look at anything green, even her best friend, Flippy, without being scared to death and cowering in fear. She was broken.

And no one could fix her.


	2. A good start to a violent year

It was the most traumatizing night of Flaky's life (and that was saying something, considering her current place of residence).

It was supposed to be a night of time to herself. A night to relax, and celebrate coming of age.

It had been her birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Ten days ago:<em>

Flaky woke up that morning, overjoyed. She was so happy, it was finally her birthday! She had waited three hundred and sixty-five days for this, three hundred and twenty-one of which she had died a painful death. She was determined to start of this year without spilling blood. And so far, things were going well.

She was much taller. Puberty had gone into overdrive, and she was now a confident, curvy, new version of herself. Her hips had broadened out, her breasts had grown slightly larger, her stutter was gone, and her dandruff was just a memory (respect the scalp, get the hair... quills, whatever).

Being a "wild animal", she legally had the right to drink, though she was still considered underage. It was confusing, but Flaky couldn't have cared less. Because, as soon as she had had her morning bowl of Frosted Flakes, she broke open the bottle of champagne her good friend Flippy had bought her for the occasion.

She sat on her leather couch, still in her pajamas, and sipped leisurely on the bubbly. It had an indescribable taste, of light grapes and pears, and tickled her throat like any other carbonated beverage would, but softer.

"What a way to start my birthday" she took another sip, and exhaled. "Sippin' on the good stuff."

She finished her glass, stood up, and for absolutely no reason but to take a shower, stripped out of her PJs and walked nude to the bathroom. When she stepped in, she was still holding her champagne glass. She looked at it for awhile. She turned her gaze to her nude self in the mirror, and back to her empty glass.

"*Hic* well, that was extremely odd. *Hic*" She continued examining herself in the mirror, running her eyes over her curves, contemplating the few reasons why she is single. She might have a few guy friends, but she was out of their league, or vice versa, as they would claim. Besides, even if they were all fair game at one point, Cuddles was in it with Giggles, Flippy was, like, forty, and Flaky was pretty sure Toothy was gay. Not that she _(or I, the writer)_ had any problems with it, but that just obviously wouldn't work out.

After a montage of the many reasons why she shouldn't be single, she decided she would save it for the bar later, and stepped into a shower.

* * *

><p>Sorry it`s so short, I kinda rushed it. REVIEW OR ELSE! PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
